Adios
by Migle
Summary: Kouji tiene que irse lejos pero no quiere alejarse de su hermano (¬.¬ No sé nisiquiera porque lo puse en Romance pero espero lo lean) Kouji tiene que separarse de Kouichi y es como se siente antes de partir lejos de Japón por Favor R


**Disclaimer**: Digimon Frontier no me pertenece es de Akiyoshi Hongo

****

**Dedicatoria**: Para Imitay sabes que no importa lo que pase voy a estar aquí y que si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamar te deseo lo mejor por favor recupérate pronto y bueno con este fic me despido por unos tres meses si no es que hasta más porque salgo de vacaciones y usar el Internet en mi casa no es muy recomendable para la salud mental pero no se preocupen seguiré con mis demás fics este es para despedirme por un rato y para darle ánimos a una amiga y es el predecesor de un proyecto que tengo que se llamará lágrimas de sangre (KouKou) espero les guste y me dejen review.

****

**Disclaimer de la canción**: es un songfic (si el peor que he hecho por cierto pero la intención es lo que vale y solo es para animar a alguien por eso elegí una canción que hablara de ángeles) la canción se llama Ángel es de Belinda no me gusta su música pero a mis hermanos sí y tengo la condena de ver el video diario en Mtv pero la canción no es mía

Ahora sí a lo nuestro!

* * *

Adiós 

* * *

**_"Aquí estoy, tu también, _****_aunque sea en la imaginación."_**

No puedo creerlo después de lo que hemos pasado juntos me estén diciendo esto, esto no me puede estar pasando, pero sabes que estaré contigo...

**_"Esta vez, quiero ser, la luna llena que te espera, y te ilumina."_**

-Pero...- es lo único que logra salir de tus labios no me miras a los ojos sé que tus ojos están cubiertos de lágrimas pero no quieres que las vea, lo sé es injusto apenas nos encontramos y el destino ya nos quiere separar pero también sabes que no estas solo que yo estaré ahí siempre aunque no sea físicamente estaré ahí solo para ti prometo visitarte seguido Sabes Inglaterra no debe estar tan lejos como parece pero no puedo decírtelo, no sé como animarte ahora...

**_"Como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel,"_**

- Siempre estaremos Unidos Kouichi- es lo que digo pero tu aún no me miras a la cara has encontrado interesante el pasar de las hormigas ya que solo miras al piso – Sabes que te llevaré conmigo a donde vaya- se que no es suficiente pero estarás en mi alma todo lo que yo haga lo haré por ti – Después de todo existen las cartas no Kouji?- dices sonriendo yo te regreso esa sonrisa te juro que te escribiré diario...

**_"se que no va a suceder, pero lo puedo soñar."_**

Es difícil decirte adiós lo sé pero si te digo lo difícil que es para mi alejarme de ti pero no lo demuestro porque no quiero hacértelo difícil a ti también aparte nunca me he caracterizado por mostrar mis sentimientos, aparte mis sentimientos por ti son mucho más profundos de lo que crees no soy tan insensible como parezco eres lo que siempre he buscado y no te quiero perder, solo soñare con el día que estemos juntos de nuevo.

**_"Te digo, somos los dos, como el aire que esta, flotando libre en la inmensidad."_**

Tu y yo somos como uno solo pero mi corazón no me deja decirlo, sé que si te digo como me siento en estos momentos no lo entenderías y te alejarías de mí, eso no podría soportarlo si ya de por si ahora que lo pienso Inglaterra está demasiado lejos Rayos! No quiero somos luz y oscuridad no debemos estar separados porque yo... –Kouji tengo que irme- interrumpes mis pensamientos con la mirada abajo y tras decir eso solo te vas corriendo pasando por unas escaleras No!!!! Kouichi!!! No corras en las escaleras!!! pero por más que grito tu te vas...

**_"Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo"_**

Tengo que empacar fue un día terrible el de ayer lo peor fue decirte ¿Cómo será Inglaterra? Tengo mucha curiosidad pero Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo ayer lo soñé sería lo mejor que pudiera pasarme estar contigo pero solo fue un sueño despierto de mis pensamientos al ver como mi madre adoptiva se asoma abriendo la puerta pidiéndome que vaya a casa de Izumi ya que no me despedí de los demás de seguro a una fiesta Con lo mucho que las odio pero bueno mis nuevos y únicos amigos se habían esforzado no podía ser grosero con ellos han hecho tanto por mi, me visto y salgo pero solo tu voz resuena en mi memoria, mientras camino por la calle.**_"_**

**_eres mi ángel de paz, Déjame volar, a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar, tus alas me llenan el alma."_**

Ya han pasado tres horas y no has legado a la fiesta por más que le pregunto a Izumi si te invitó ella solo asiente se que lo Hizo Izumi no te haría a un lado, - Hable hace unos minutos con él Kouji dice que no vendrá y por más que he intentado convencerle no quiere venir- solo le sonrió a la chica quien solo me regresa una sonrisa apenada y se va mientras los otros juegan ¿Es que acaso me estas abandonando? Y tus alas que usas para volar lejos de mi me llenan el alma de este tortuoso dolor que ominosamente me cala hasta el corazón que estas abandonando en la inmensidad de tus verdes ojos pero no puede ser aún no me voy no quiero irme sabiendo que ya no me quieres créeme Kouichi yo no quiero alejarme de ti te esperé toda mi vida no es justo que esto pase.

**_"Tu sello de amor, lo llevo en la piel, ser solo amigos no es fácil"_**

Llega Takuya y me regresa a la realidad el se recarga en mis Hombros pero su mirada es algo Burlona – Que pasa Kouji no te puedes divertir si no está Kouichi tantos años sin el deben de tenerte muy amargado ne?- Mientras Takuya habla mi cabeza sigue buscándote porque no vendrás pero Izumi llega y sin chistar interrumpe a Takuya – Kouji acabo de hablar con Kouichi dice que viene para acá- dice la rubia con una gran sonrisa – Te molesta? me llevo a Takuya- dice jalando a el heredero del fuego yo solo sonrió pero será cierto vendrás a verme es mejor que me vaya después llamaré para agradecerle a Izumi en cuanto abro la puerta te veo ahí parado apunto de tocar el timbre solo te abalanzas sobre mi y me abrazas no va a ser fácil olvidar estos abrazos a los que me he acostumbrado en muy poco tiempo.

**_"Despertar es un dolor, si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero, y aun espero. Como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel,¿cuando se va a terminar o cuando se va a hacer realidad?"_**

-No te vayas sin mi...- es lo que dices y mis ojos solo se abren más al oír tus palabras soy un mentiroso nunca me ha gustado la soledad solo estoy solo por que no sé como acercarme a los demás porque no tengo tu calidez – Nunca me iría sin ti sabes que te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir así- es lo que digo pero tu solo me abrazas más fuerte esto es un sueño, un sueño que mañana en Inglaterra no voy a poder disfrutar quiero que sea realidad quiero llevarte conmigo quiero llevarte en mi piel a cada momento.

**_"Te digo, somos los dos, como el aire que esta, flotando en la inmensidad. Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo, y eres mi ángel de paz. Déjame volar, a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar, tus alas me llenan el alma"_**

El viento acaricia nuestro cabello moviéndolo rítmicamente de un lado al otro Izumi solo nos observa –Hagan su graciosa huída antes que los demás lo noten- dice para después cerrar la puerta comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo siempre estaré a tu lado como el ángel que te protegerá juntos volaremos no importa las distancias nuestras alas se extenderán y ya no más estaremos solos paso el tiempo volando tengo que ir casa me esperan mis padres para ir al aeropuerto no quiero irme frente al portón de la que fue mi casa te abrazo pero sale mi padre y me tengo que marchar no quiero dejarte, tus ojos vierten pequeñas lágrimas no quiero estar lejos pero sabes que en cuanto me busques ahí estaré solo para ti...

**_"Tanto miedo tengo de perderte, tanto miedo de no verte más, aunque eres mi amigo, para mi algo mas. Este bello secreto, mi corazón guardara, todo lo he soñado, y era contigo."_**

Nos acompañas al aeropuerto me siento feliz aunque sean solo unos minutos más vienes muy callado bastante nostálgico tus ojos reflejan un aura triste pero no te pongas así que no quiero verte llorar - Sabes que estaré ahí Kouichi no importa la distancia no importa el día ni la hora, en el momento en el que me busques estaré para ti- te digo mientras acaricio tu cabello pero tu no dices nada ni siquiera tus labios me brindan una sonrisa – Quería decirte algo de suma importancia pero no pude perdóname- dices y tus ojos derraman esas lágrimas odio ver que tus ojos verdes derramen esas lágrimas no quiero que sufras.

**_"Te digo, somos los dos, como el aire que esta, flotando en la inmensidad. Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo y eres mi ángel de paz. Déjame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma."_**

- No te apures en cuanto llegue te llamaré, así me loo podrás decir- te digo pero mi padre no tarda en interrumpirme – Kouji en cuento lleguemos van a ser las tres e mañana de aquí!- No puedo evitar poner mi cara de fastidio ante el comentario ¬.¬ así! solo te sonrió acercándome a tu oído diciendo –aún así te llamaré o me esperare y te llamaré- tu solo ríes ante el comentario pero de pronto lo que más temo ver aparece ante mis ojos veo el aeropuerto no quiero perderte no quiero dejar de verte tus manos aprietan con más fuerza mi chamarra puedo sentirlo yo recargo mi cabeza en la tuya tengo que irme y me duele mucho separarme.

**_"Aquí estoy, tu también aunque sea en la imaginación."_**

Llegamos a la sala de donde sale mi avión todos vinieron a despedirme pero no me importa solo quiero estar contigo pero no quiero separarme solo te abrazo más fuerte cada vez tu no puedes contener las lágrimas mientras dices que no es justo no, no lo es pero nadie ha dicho que la vida es linda te voy a extrañar tanto pero sabes que aunque lejos estaré ahí... solo para ti...********

* * *

Bueno eso es todo espero les haya gustado (y a ti te haya animado Imitay) pero no quedó mal para haberlo hecho en media hora que tenía libre espero les guste y me dejen u review si no ya saben arderán en las llamas del Infierno quiero Reviews por Ra déjenme aunque sean 5 por favor!!! 9.9 = Cara suplicanteJaja ya me voy y dejen review!!


End file.
